The self-moving robot is a typical robot, including various types such as sweeping robot, mowing robot, home service robot, surveillance robot and the like, and is very popular with customers for that it is characterized as being capable of walking freely. How to effectively control the movement of the self-moving robot within a certain working space is a key issue. In order to solve the problem of how to restrict the movement range of the self-moving robot, the self-moving robot needs to divide its movement region into blocks. The existing regional division methods comprise Satellite Positioning method, Marker Setting-up method, Spatial Infrared Signal Guidance method and the like. However, these existing regional division methods have the problems of low precision and cumbersome marker arrangement, and lack universality because their applications need to be particularly set according to the specific requirements of the actual environment. The invention application published as CN 101109809A discloses positioning device, system and method based on a direction control photosensitive array, in which the real-time positioning of moving objects in a house or a small area is realized using sine theorem calculation by three infrared signal emitters fixed in the same plane and a signal receiver mounted on the robot device. However, such method only can realize the real-time positioning of the robot, and has a low accuracy of calculation and cannot realize the function of delimiting movement boundary.